Never Alone
by SweetComplications
Summary: Set after the ending of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. The depature of Atem, originally the Nameless Pharaoh, has left Tea depressed as she tries to move on with her life. After an incident, she learns she's never alone.


I do not own the song Never Alone by BarlowGirl nor do I own the characters, story or plot of Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Bold=Song lyrics**

_Italics=flashback._

_If my readers for Dancing into the Magician's Heart or Are We Ready? are reading this, please read the message at the bottom. Thank you and now please read the fic._

* * *

><p>She was standing at their spot again, watching the sun set. The beautiful yet different array of many shades of pink, gold and orange should have warmed her heart but it didn't. It used to only make her hurt cringe in pain as the memories of the Pharaoh danced in her mind when they went on that 'date', just like saying his name. His real name. When he left to finally rest, he took a piece of his friends with him. But to Tea, he took her heart and shattered it to pieces that could never be whole again. She didn't show it however. Her friends were mourning too, especially Yugi who blamed himself for making the Pharaoh leave. But she noticed something when she was nearly mugged and probably worse, one night after leaving work, a few weeks after the Pharaoh moved on.<p>

**I waited for you today**

**But you didn't show**

**No no no**

**I needed you today**

**So where did you go?**

_Tea decided to take short cut she used many times before, even though Joey and Tristan said she shouldn't despite they knew she always had pepper spray with her. When the mugger grabbed her, Tea saw him, standing there with such anger on his face, it nearly scared me. The mugger must of too as he tried to attack the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh merely smirked before a bright light filled the alley way, blinding Tea completely. When she opened her eyes again, she gasped when she saw the mugger laying on the ground, eyes completely blank. _

"_It's alright Tea," The seductive yet strong voice of the Pharaoh whispered to Tea. Tea turned around and found the standing there. _

"_What are you doing here?" Tea asked, a bit surprised when she tried to touch him, her hand went through. _

"_I saw that you were in trouble Tea. You can tell that I don't have a body as I can only come into this world as a spirit."_

_Tea nodded, fighting back the tears. Atem reached out, his fingers reaching out. Parts of her hair was tucked behind her ear by a blast of cold hair causing Tea to shiver. _

"_Remember this Tea," Atem whispered, his hand now back at his side._

**You told me to call**

**Said you'd be there**

**And though I haven't seen you**

**Are you still there?**

"_If you ever are in danger, just call for me Tea. I'll be right there. Please tell the others as well for me." Those were the last words she heard when she saw him slowly vanishing from her eyes. _

She thought of him as a guardian angel for all of them, promising to protect them.

But she needed him today, when she couldn't fight off her attacker. She was grateful that the attacker just took the money, nothing else. Tea knew, that as she walked away, she had to have been bleeding and parts of her body would be covered in bruises.

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel you by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone**

She remembered crying out for his name and when the attacker heard footsteps, he ran and took the money. Tea expected to feel the comforting, strong presence of the pharaoh to be with her at the moment but he didn't show up. She then thought that it probably takes awhile to get to the spirit world to Earth, especially when he crossed over, the event was in Egypt. She knew he'd be there soon and he would make sure she got home safely.

**And though I cannot see you**

**And I can't explain why**

**Such a deep, deep reassurance**

**You've placed in my life**

He always looked out for her, Tea realized as she leaned further over the railing, listening to the waves gently crash against the stone wall. He was her and their friends' guardian angels before he moved on, considering their safety over his own. He risked his soul to save them, knowing full well the costs if he were to lose.

**We cannot separate**

**You're part of me**

**And though you're invisible**

**I'll trust the unseen**

Tea also realized that even though Atem lived in another world, he was a part of her. Forever and always. He was always invisible to her until he was in control of Yugi's body but she knew she could trust him. Tea felt a warm hand on her shoulder, making Tea jump. Tea turned around, her eyes wide when they rested upon the owner of the hand.

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel you by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone**

"Atem?" Tea whispered, reaching out to touch him. Her fingers didn't go through her like they should of. Tea threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, afraid that this was only a dream. Slowly, Atem's arms wrapped around her as her face was buried into his shoulder. He was completely silent, the expression on his face contorted.

"Tea, you need to know something," Atem whispered, pushing her away slightly so she could look at him.

"What is it?" Tea asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Atem knew that her eyes were only like that because he was here. Yet his eyes were filled with sadness and water. A tear trickled its way out of his eyes when he cupped her chin with her hand.

"I couldn't protect you. I took too long to get to you Tea."

Tea blinked a few times, allowing the words to sink in. "I know it would have taken you awhile to find me Atem. I'm just glad that I only escaped with just bruises and scratches."

Atem shook his head, a few more tears trickling down his cheeks as he pulled Tea back into a hug.

"Tea you don't understand. You didn't escape," Atem whispered, hiding his face in her hair.

**We cannot separate **

**You're part of me**

**And though you're invisibleI'll trust the unseen**

Tea stayed still, before breaking down completely.

"Tell me you're lying! Tell me!" Tea screamed, sobs racking through her. Her fists were pounding on his chest as Atem held onto her. He had to be lying, there was no way she was dead.

"Tea I wish I was. I wanted you all to join me after living your lives with the people you love by your side, but not like this. Never like this."

"If you know that I'm dead then why are you here? Wouldn't your guilt stop you from coming here? When Yugi's soul was taken by the Seal of the Orichalcos you avoided everyone then like we didn't matter to you anymore!"

Atem winced at her words but he refused to let her go. "Tea, I did not realize then that even with Yugi gone that I would still have someone there to be by my side. But after the train as I dueled Weevil, I saw that I wasn't. Tea, I don't want to you to feel that way."

Tea's sobs had turned into little sniffles as she wiped her eyes. Then she looked up at Atem, smiling a small yet sincere smile.

"What now?" Tea asked, Atem's fingers brushing back bits of her hair to reveal her sapphire eyes.

Atem slowly took a few steps back before extending his hand. "Would you allow me to escort you to the spirit world? I'm sure Mana will be excited to have another friend, a female one at that, to be exact with us now."

Tea held out her hand when she quickly brought it back to herself. "I never did get to say goodbye to Yugi, Joey and Tristan."

"I could have Mahad and Mana to help us appear in their dreams."

Tea smiled as she slid her hand into Atem's. "I'm glad. I hope I can tell them that even though I no longer can be living on Earth, I'll be by their side and they'll never be alone."

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel you by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone**

Atem smiled and nodded as he led Tea to a bright light that appeared in front of them, hearing the excited squealing from the original Dark Dagician Girl and the sighs of her master.

* * *

><p>Posting this songfic means I'm back from my vacation. Thank you for all of you who wished me a wonderful trip and vacation! I'd like to inform my readers from the two stories I'm working on, that one of them will probably be updated soon. I assume that most probably thought that immediately I would update but that's not the case. Alot of things came up after I came back from vacation and I've been busy with that stuff. I recently had a relative (by marriage) die while I was on vacation. It's sending a panic in some members of my family, that the person who is married to my blood relative, will be next. So I did this fic as a way to get the depressing mood away from me. Anyways, I'll try updating the winner of the mini contest I had sometime this week so I can work on the next chapter for the other fic because I start school in about two weeks.<p>

Thanks for reading and please leave a review (:


End file.
